


Update

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I love you, Stiles,” he said. “You know I want to believe you, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update

 

Sheriff Stilinksi looked from his son to the police report in his own hands and then back up again. “You know I love you, Stiles,” he said. “You know I want to believe you, right?”

Stiles nodded and opened his mouth, but his father cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“I've seen a lot of crazy shit with my own eyes, and not even a full bottle of Jack could erase most of these memories. But please, after werewolves and banshees and evil Japanese revenge demons—please, Stiles, you can't possibly tell me that this—” the Sheriff waved with the paper in his hand and raised his eyebrows, “—was done by aliens. Please, come on. Give me something better, son.”

Patting his father's arm, Stiles sighed. “I guess we need to update that chessboard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Sheriff's Bonus Challenge** over at **Mating Games**.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
